Defiance
by NessieandJake4EvaNEva
Summary: The Cullens have created an Immortal child and a newborn army. The girls of the family have gone insane protecting the child, Jasper controls the Newborns and they all hunt animals. Jacob, Carlisle and Jasper are still sane. Four black cloaks arrive at the Cullen door, bearing some shocking news. The Volturi come to destroy. Will it be the end of the Cullens or the Volturi? few O/C
1. Preface

**Hey guys this is a one shot. If you like it and give me enough encouragement I shall turn it into a true story**

* * *

Chapter 1  


Why would they do this? They knew what this would mean. Hell even I knew what it would mean and I wasn't even one of them. Renesmee was so intent on protecting it as was Bella. This was her little EJ.  
"Don't you think they know? There is no way to stop them. We just need to stop it getting to the Volturi" Edward snapped.  
_Get out of my head bloodsucker _I thought. Edward glared at me. All the girls had gone insane protecting the child.

"Stop what from reaching us, Edward. The Immortal child or the newborn army" a female voice snapped. Edward suddenly doubled over in what looked like agony. I slowly turned towards the front door and saw four members of the Volturi stood on the porch. The shortest was staring at Edward.

"If you're going to kill us do it now" Jasper growled. I cringed internally at the thought of dying then the short one laughed once.  
"Kill you? Why on earth would we want to do that?" she trilled, "No, no, no, we want you to help us. We want the Volturi to end." Pale hands moved to their hoods and revealed their alabaster faces. The two short ones I recognized as the Witch twins but I didn't know the other two. They hadn't been on the guard the last time. A few seconds later I saw their eye color. Gold

* * *

**R+R Guys. First five will get shout outs if I turn it into a story**


	2. Chapter 1- Criminal Activity

**So I got enough encouragement from my readers to write a chapter 1. As promised a shout out goes to the first 5. Mainly they were all guests so thank you guys but RobstenLover93 and Alexagleek thank you for your support.**

* * *

Chapter 1- Criminal Activity

I had just gotten back from patrol and it was dawn. Obviously Renesmee was awake and waiting for me to return. Esmé had built us a house several hundred meters due west of Bella and Edward's cottage and it was a lot bigger too. It had two floors and high ceilings, probably for my sake. I was engaged to Nessie and she was fully grown into a tall eighteen year old. She was taller than Bella and came up to my shoulder.  
"Jake you said you'd be back by midnight!" Nessie snapped, breaking through my reverie. She was mad at me, for what exactly?!  
"Sorry Nessie. Unidentified scent. Leah wanted me to check it out with her. I promise I won't do it again" I said quietly. Renesmee ran up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. She looked up at me and I bent my head to kiss her gently on the lips. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she sighed. Her grip around my neck tightened and I could tell she was using all her strength because it started to hurt.  
"Nessie I'm still a human. Don't be Vampire on me" I muttered, smiling. Renesmee laughed and dropped her arms. She dragged me into our bedroom and shoved me onto the bed. I laid down and she laid beside me. I pulled her closer until she was lying against my chest.  
"Go to sleep, honey" I whispered. She giggled once then started to snore lightly. I was lulled into sleep by her breathing and her heartbeat and I slept peacefully until there was a banging on the front door. Renesmee gasped then hid her face in my chest.  
"Renesmee Carlie Cullen open this door right now. You are late for a wedding dress fitting" Alice shrieked. I banged my head against the pillow and started to laugh.  
"Jacob Black this is not funny" Alice yelled. Renesmee started to laugh too. She sat up and headed out the room to get the door. I rolled off the bed and walked into our walk-in closet. I had very few clothes in here compared to Nessie but it was more than I'd had in my entire life. It was also all designer. I changed into jeans and a tight black t-shirt then walked out to find Alice glaring at Nessie and Nessie was crying with laughter.  
"Do not **e****ver **stay out late again, Jacob. Renesmee needs to have the right amount of sleep so she wakes up at the right time" Alice growled. I pressed my lips together to keep myself from laughing too and Renesmee stretched up to kiss me.  
"See you later Nessie. Lets not wind up shortie more than necessary" I muttered. Renesmee laughed and nodded. I pulled on some sneakers from beside the door and ran out into the forest. I knew Alice was going to give me hell later for calling her shortie but it was all worth it. I used the bridge Esmé had built, again for my sake, and ran all the way back to the Cullen house. Edward was laughing when I came into his hearing range.

"Alice is seriously insane Jasper, I don't know what you see in her" I said as soon as I entered the living room. Jasper snarled lightly but didn't take it as seriously as he used to. I had been with the Cullens for too long for them to think I still hated them. Bella was staring at Edward with a confused expression. He was still laughing.  
"What's so funny Edward?" Rosalie demanded. Someone had already upset the blonde then.  
"Nothing. Alice is just going to kill Jacob" Edward replied, trying to choke back laughter. I shook my head. He is such an idiot. I sat down next to Bella and Emmett through an X-box controller at me.  
"Wanna play modern warfare?" he asked. He actually asked! I nodded grinning then halfway through a level the phone rang. Carlisle answered and I didn't pay attention to what he was saying until he called Bella over to the phone. Emmett paused the game and I turned to watch her. Edward was far from laughing now.  
"Deputy Mark, what seems to be the problem?" Bella asked. I heard a low buzz on the other end of the phone then Bella's face fell. Edward ran over to her and I could only guess it was bad news.  
"I'll be over in ten minutes" Bella whispered then hung up. She turned to face Edward and started to sob.  
"Charlie's dead" Edward stated. I guess he was answering people's unasked questions. The Vampires in the room became statues and Alice and Nessie came running through the back door. Nessie saw Bella sobbing then looked over at me. My hands were trembling.  
"What's happened?" Nessie asked. She walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder.  
"Charlie's dead" I whispered. I was the only one able to talk at that point in time. Nessie's eyes welled up and she fell forwards over the couch. I pulled her onto my lap and I could feel her tears start to soak my t-shirt.  
"Bella come on. You said you'd be at the hospital in ten minutes. Let's go" Edward muttered. He led her out the front door and Renesmee pulled me after them. We got into Edward's Volvo and he drove sanely fast to the hospital. Sue was crying in Leah's arms when we got their.  
"He's in their Bella. Sorry" Leah said. My arm was around Nessie's waist holding her up as we walked into Charlie's room. He was pale and lifeless on the bed. The doctor was stood in the room going through his paperwork.  
"What happened to him?" I asked. I could smell a Vampire on him and I wasn't sure who it was. It was the unidentified scent Leah had found last night.  
"Animal attack caused him to have a heart attack. He's also lost a lot of blood" The doctor replied. Animal attack? I scoffed. Renesmee and Edward agreed. Bella was stood by her father's bedside staring at him face.  
"Bella come on. Don't make it harder on yourself" Edward whispered. He pulled Bella away from the silent body and out into the hallway. Nessie wouldn't move.  
"Grampa Charlie" She whispered, only loud enough for supernatural ears to have heard.  
"Come on Nessie" I whispered. I pulled her gently and she staggered out of the room. Bella was hugging Sue and Leah was avoiding Edward's eyes.  
"I can smell the same scent I found this morning on him. I don't know who it is and it could have killed Charlie" Leah said quietly, to Nessie and I only.  
"Why didn't you say anything Jacob?" Edward demanded. I turned my head to look at him and muttered,  
"I didn't think it were necessary until now" I growled. My hands were trembling around Nessie. I closed my head and tried to concentrate. I couldn't kill Nessie or reveal the pack. I opened my eyes and saw Leah staring at me.  
"Billy and Sam just went in to see Charlie. I'm sorry Nessie" Leah said. Nessie walked towards Leah and hugged her. I left them together and went to see my father. He looked depressed and I could see why. Both his best friends were dead now and both were caused by supernatural beings.  
"Hey dad" I called. Billy looked up at me and I put my hand on his shoulder. Sam's face hardened and I knew what that meant. He'd caught the Vampire stink which he didn't know about.  
"Jacob?" Sam asked. I knew what he meant.  
"I know. We caught it last night. It disappeared" I muttered, talking so out of context to a human that they wouldn't have understood a word we said. Sam glared at me but I really didn't care. I walked out of Charlie's room to find Nessie sat down staring at nothing. This was the first time Nessie had lost anyone and she was hurting like crazy. Leah looked agonized and I wasn't surprised. This probably brought back memories of Harry's heart attack which she caused. Then it struck me that Seth wasn't here.  
"Where's Seth?" I asked. Leah looked at me and replied,  
"Embry and Seth are tracking the scent. They already know. He doesn't want to see Charlie like that." I nodded, neither did I but I had to help Nessie. I walked over to her and Edward looked tortured and I could tell it was due to everyone's thoughts.  
"Just Renesmee's" Edward corrected. Bella looked up at him then his face relaxed. Was she shielding or something? Edward nodded. I guessed it was only Renesmee then. Bella and Sue sorted some paperwork out and arranged a funeral for Charlie in a few days time. Leah left with Sue saying she would check in after she dropped her mom home. I left with Bella, Edward and Nessie. Bella and Nessie both seemed to be in Catatonic states. When we got back to the house Rosalie automatically rushed to Nessie's side and Alice to Bella's. They took them into the living room and Edward called,  
"Emmett, Jasper, Jacob, follow me." We followed him out the back door and we moved far enough away from the house that we were out of hearing range.  
"What's this about Edward?" Jasper asked.  
"Jacob has a little explaining to do. Involving Charlie's death" Edward growled. I glared at him and Emmett and Jasper, both looking confused, turned to face me.  
"Last night Leah caught an unknown Vampire scent. We tracked it all the way to the Canadian border where it disappeared. I didn't think it was relevent until there was the same stink all over Charlie. I thought it was just a Nomad passing through but apparently not. Seth and Embry are tracking it now" I explained. Jasper growled and I heard several footsteps, Vampires, a few feet behind him. I was shocked to see twenty newborns walking in synchronization towards us.  
"Jasper, what did you do?" Edward growled. I started to tremble and I backed away from them. I flew into wolf form and Leah was just headed towards the Cullen house. She saw the newborns and started racing towards me. Quil caught the sight too and sprinted towards the Cullen house.  
"They are in control Edward. They don't feed on humans. I created them. Our family needs protecting full-time Edward. Especially with Renesmee in the household" Jasper explained. He'd turned all these humans into Vampires! Did he not think things through first?!  
"Their an illegal creation Bro. If the Volturi find out they won't be able to help much" Emmett snapped. I was glad Nessie didn't know about these guys or she wouldn't be sleeping. Quil and Leah appeared and flanked me. The newborns became very wary.  
"The Volturi won't find out because I can control them. I'm not like Riley and Victoria" Jasper defended his creations. Edward flinched slightly when he mentioned the newborn army we had to face a few decades ago. Edward shook his head and Emmett backed up to stand not that far away from me, almost too close for comfort  
_God I thought I was used to the stink _Leah complained. I growled to shut her up and she tried not to concentrate on the smell.  
"Keep them away from the house. I don't want Bella or Renesmee finding out about them" Edward snapped.  
"Or Rose. If I were you Jasper I wouldn't let Carlisle or Esmé know" Emmett added. For once he was not smiling. Jasper glared and he took the newborns deeper into the forest.  
"We have to keep this a secret from the rest of the family. Don't tell anyone, Wolves" Edward growled. I warned the pack too using the alpha authority so they knew I meant it. Quil and Leah agreed to spread the word and they bolted off back to La Push. Edward and Emmett followed me back to my house and waited in the living room whilst I got dressed in the exact same outfit I'd been in before. I walked out to meet the Vampires and they were staring at the walls, being statues.  
"How long seriously are we going to be able to hide this from the rest of them? They'll twig eventually" I muttered. I felt like I was stating the obvious but someone had to. Emmett nodded and Edward said bluntly,  
"We'll keep it a secret as long as we can. We can't let the Volturi find out either." Emmett and I both nodded in agreement. We ran back to the house and found none of the girls there. Carlisle was in his office staring out the window.  
"Where is everyone?" Emmett asked. I envied the Cullens for being around so long. They had much more experience in acting than I did.  
"Esmé suggested a girls week out to some spa in Alaska. To help Bella and Nessie cope with the grief" Carlisle replied, turning to face us, "Where's Jasper?" Edward glanced at Emmett and I then turned back to Carlisle.  
"What would you do if he'd created a... newborn army?" Edward asked. Carlisle froze and Emmett moved slightly in front of me. I guessed the doc was losing it.  
"He hasn't?" Carlisle yelled, defiantly. Edward was frozen and Carlisle suddenly jumped out of the window. I had never seen the Doc get so angry. Ever. Edward turned to walk out the door and Emmett and I followed. It was a bit like follow the leader

It was a long week. Carlisle came back after two days, with Jasper, and for the most part we just sat there in separate rooms(Carlisle in his study, Jasper in his room, Edward on the piano and Emmett and me in the living room) doing something to occupy ourselves. Jasper hadn't spoken to any of us and only Edward, Emmett and I spoke constantly. I was killing Emmett on Halo when we heard a car drive into the garage. Emmett switched off the game.  
"Couldn't stand to be beaten by a Wolf?" I taunted. Emmett glared at me and we both walked towards the door. Edward was already waiting on the porch when we got there. Bella was walking behind Nessie with Rosalie and Esmé on either side. I guessed Alice was walking behind her. I smiled at Nessie and she smiled back, looking guilty. Edward looked confused.  
"What?" Emmett asked, quietly.  
"Bella's shielding everyone. I can't read anyone's thoughts. It's like they're hiding something" Edward replied. Carlisle and Jasper joined us on the porch and Jasper didn't look happy.  
"We've got something to confess" Nessie declared as they stopped a few feet away from the porch.  
"As have we" Carlisle stated.  
"You first" Jasper added. It was the first words he'd said in a week. Nessie smiled at me like she was trying to get me on her side then Alice and Nessie moved to stand in line with Bella. Bella stood smiling holding a little bronze haired boy. I thought she had adopted him then I looked at his eyes. They were bright red.  
"I created a baby. He's my little EJ" Bella called. What was with the Cullen coven? They were suddenly all out to break every Vampire law there was. Carlisle moved first. We'd all frozen, even me and I wasn't a Vampire.  
"Well I guess we've all broken the Law. Jasper's created a Newborn army" he stated. Jasper snarled and I heard the newborns march out of the trees. Esme's eyes widened and Alice looked terrified.  
"You created them Jasper?" the pixie trilled. Jasper nodded. My eyes were locked on the child. He looked barely three years old. I was shocked when Renesmee suddenly pulled me into a hug.  
"Nessie, what? Why?" I stammered. Edward was still frozen.  
"It doesn't matter. Come meet him. Don't worry he doesn't feed on humans. He's kind of got an adult brain" Nessie explained. She dragged me towards Bella and the boy. Bella stared at me, making sure I knew she would protect the toddler.  
"EJ, this is Jacob. My fiancée. Jacob this is my brother, EJ" Nessie introduced. Suddenly I was in some white room, wearing white clothes, standing opposite EJ. He was wearing white clothes too.  
"Hello Jacob, I hope this doesn't scare you. It's my power. The others don't know I have it yet. I don't know what it is but I've only used it on you since I was transformed. I don't want to hurt you, please understand" EJ muttered. I nodded and I was back in reality standing in front of Bella and EJ. He smiled at me. Strangely I smiled back.  
"I'm not going to hurt him Bella. He seems kind of cool" I muttered. I held my hands out to him and she handed me the little boy. He laughed. Edward was still frozen on the porch so Bella ran over to him and shoved him slightly.  
"Edward Cullen wake up. If Jake is alright with the kid, you should be" she growled. I laughed and I went back into the white room again. This time I was stood beside EJ and Edward was opposite us. He saw us and growled.  
"Edward its fine. He's not going to hurt anyone. He's a kid for crying out loud. How hard can he be to control?" I assured. EJ told Edward almost the same thing he had to me and Edward thawed almost instantly. We went back to reality and Edward smiled at EJ.  
"It was just a shock Bella. Just like when you told me you were pregnant. I'm over it now" Edward said, reassuring Bella. Rosalie was in Emmett's arms and Esmé in Carlisle's. Alice was stood on the porch and Jasper was stood in front of his army. Bella was now in Edward's and Renesmee was stood beside me whilst I held EJ. However strained we did look like a family. Nessie and I walked inside the house and I sat EJ down on the couch. Nessie started to play pat-a-cake with him. Rosalie and Alice went and joined them. Esmé and Bella walked into the kitchen to get him some blood I guessed although I hadn't noticed that they still did that. I stood by behind the couch not being used and Edward stood beside me. Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle were somewhere else in the room but I could feel their eyes on me. I could see the way Nessie was staring at her 'little brother' and I knew she would die to protect the child. I had looked at her like that when she was a baby. I still looked at her like that now.

Why would they do this though? They knew what this would mean. Hell even I knew what it would mean and I wasn't even one of them. Renesmee was so intent on protecting it as was Bella. This was her little EJ. The son she had wanted when Renesmee was inside her. I could even imagine EJ with green eyes.  
"Don't you think they know? There is no way to stop them. We just need to stop it getting to the Volturi" Edward snapped.  
_Get out of my head bloodsucker _I thought. Edward glared at me. All the girls had gone insane protecting the child.

"Stop what from reaching us, Edward. The Immortal child or the newborn army" a female voice snapped. Edward suddenly doubled over in what looked like agony. I slowly turned towards the front door and saw four members of the Volturi stood on the porch. The shortest was staring at Edward.

"If you're going to kill us do it now" Jasper growled. I cringed internally at the thought of dying then the short one laughed once.  
"Kill you? Why on earth would we want to do that?" she trilled, "No, no, no, we want you to help us. We want the Volturi to end." Pale hands moved to their hoods and revealed their alabaster faces. The two short ones I recognized as the Witch twins but I didn't know the other two. They hadn't been on the guard the last time. A few seconds later I saw their eye color. Gold.  
"I don't understand. Since when do the Volturi drink human blood?" I said. No one had moved since they had appeared then Renesmee and Bella moved to hide EJ.  
"Since we are no longer part of the Volturi. We grew weary of the killing. Humans are innocent so we left the Volturi" the short one stated. The wind blew all their scents in and I immediately picked up on the one that was on Charlie. Edward must have read my mind because he straightened up and growled at the tallest one.  
"What fo you know about Chief Swan? Why was your scent all over him?" Edward growled. EJ screamed and suddenly ran over to me although I was one of the closest to his enemies. He dragged me into the white room again and the unknown scent was stood opposite us.  
"Where am I?" He demanded. His accent was british.  
"Did you kill Chief Swan?" I asked. The Vampire shook his head and growled,  
"I didn't. I swear. I haven't killed a human in my life. Existence whatever. I tried to save him. There was a Vampire, a newborn who entered his house at midnight the night he died. I followed him and when Charlie tried to run out the door the newborn followed him. I tailed them both and the newborn bit Charlie. He broke his neck in the process. I pulled the Vampire off Charlie and I killed him. I sucked the Venom out of the Chief but by then it was too late. His heart had stopped. I swear I'm telling you the truth." For some odd reason I believed him. EJ put us back in reality and the Vampire stared at us shocked. He didn't say anything though.  
"Oh the Volturi have their work cut out for them here. All this Criminal activity. I'm proud of you. Bella this would be your second break of the law. First you knew about Vampires as a human then you create an immortal child. Tut tut" Jane, the short one, said, smirking. I put EJ on the couch behind me and Nessie moved to protect him.  
"Call your friends. Ask them to join you in defeating the Volturi" the other short one, Alec I think, added. It sounded more like an order than a statement but Carlisle and Edward did that anyway.

* * *

**So that was chapter one. R+R. If you like it cool, if you don't don't read it, if you hate it tough. I don't wanna hear about it**


End file.
